Out (Kasamatsu Yukio Birthday fanfic)
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Kasamatsu was never an event person. He didn't mean to go out at all today, but he was glad he did. KiKasa. One-shot


**"Out"**

 **Kasamatsu Yukio Birthday Fanfic**

 **(July 29)**

 **.**

 **.**

Kasamatsu was never one to be an event type of person.

The only events he recalled of celebrating were the victories in big-named basketball games. He wasn't the one to suggest it though, mostly just forced by the majority of his team mates. _Let them celebrate once in a while_ , he'd say to himself. Afterwards, he'd give them thrice the hell of training.

The moment he saw the numbers on the calendar, he thought of just staying at home, listening to the new CD he bought two days ago. Maybe even try a new recipe despite always being warned not to cook by himself. He was a bad cook. And he's trying, _really_ , to improve.

Ah, the perfect way to spend a day-off with no worries of college assignments due the day after or next week.

Now he wonders why he's outside, striding the streets of the shopping district, cringing at the clamor of the crowd around him.

 _Why._

Why did he just disobey the perfect rule for a perfect day?

Kasamatsu frowns. The noise was starting to get in his nerves. everything was, and it wasn't even 10 am yet. He reaches in his back pocket, then the side, and his jackets, before realizing he left his earphones at home. _Great._

He casts a glance to his side. There were sales everywhere. Probably end of the month sales. The prices were tempting; He has enough cash for some of them, but he doesn't feel it at all.

Ah, he really should've stayed at home.

There was a certain type of emptiness in his stomach. Something that's telling him he wants something. Something he _expects,_ but he wasn't always the one to believe in gut instincts, unlike some players he knew. He was hot-headed, sure, but he's still logical. And he can knock that logic up people's head as well.

Sighing, he checks his watch. 10:00. Exactly. How long has it been? 30 minutes? He was just rounding the plaza for all he knows.

He passes by the park for the third time, and the decides to sit on the nearest bench. Atleast it was quieter here than the streets, and, he admits it, the weather is actually pretty good.

A tune catches his ears. It was faint, but with closed eyes and some concentration, he can actually hear it. And it was familiar.

His stomach coils as he lifts his head to the direction of the sound.

"Kise?"

A smile bloomed on the blond's face, "Sempai,"

The word seemed to roll off his tongue with fondness. Kasamatsu couldn't even remember the last time he heard it. Actually, he missed it.

He didn't show it outside though. His face was of masked questioning.

"Don't you have practice?" Kasamatsu asked. Kaijo's basketball training schedules still followed his, if he remembered correctly, and Hayakawa just decided to add a few hours of break in between. But not enough for Kise to make it from school, to this park, and back again.

"Break," The blond shrugged.

Kasamatsu clicked his tongue, "Liar."

Kise obviously flinched. He needs to work more on his acting skills to really make it somewhere in the celebrity industry.

"You know better than to lie to your Sempai," _To me._

"I'm not lying." The blond retorted.

"You didn't even try to glomp me or smother me with wails and flails," Kise eyes on him with a spark in his eyes, but Kasamatsu cuts in, "Don't even try to."

Kise pouts, a gesture he mastered while under Kasamatsu's watch.

"Well," This time, Kise starts, "What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Don't use that tone on me, brat," Kasamatsu sighs, crossing his arms, "It's a day off for our school,"

Kise hums in acknowledgement. Then there was silence.

This was a first, in all honesty. There was never a silent time around Kise, unless it was in a heated game and he was trying to focus for victory. But no, there's no more games with Kise anymore. Not for now atleast.

They swore to keep playing till college, end up in the same team, and win again and again and again.

Aside from that, he doesn't find any other reason for Kise to go silent.

Unless...

"Speak up already, brat." He also missed using this tone. Kise said it was authoritative yet encouraging.

The blond shuffled on his feet, "So... Um... You're free then, right?"

Kasamatsu felt something. Something.

"Yeah? Need anything?" His voice nearly went up, almost sounding desperate.

Kise grinned, "I don't know, maybe we can go for a stroll or something?" He looks around, "Or do you want to eat first? My treat,"

Kasamatsu was already up on his feet, "You'll have to decide on that. You know I'm bad at outings,"

"I know." Kise mutters, "But it's your day,"

Ah, there it was. That annoying fluttery sensation in his stomach.

 _He remembers_.

The blond's smile was just really really really indescribable. He doesn't even feel like whacking him on the head or kicking him in the gut, like he always does, for that silly grin. He just felt... nice.

A space for both of them.

Kise is an event type of person. Someone who doesn't forget dates, no matter how insignificant it was. To others, it may seem small, but he thinks of it as an occassion worth bragging about.

His first victory, his first job, his first defeat, his first everything. Back then, it revolved around his experiences.

But now, or a few months back, he also got the habit of taking the team with him. His first win with Kaijo, his first defeat with Kaijo. His acceptance in Kaijo.

Kasamatsu involuntarily let out a smile, surprising Kise.

"I'm sorry! O-okay... Let's see, um..." His nervous chatter was self-defense against Kasamatsu's violent retaliations, a habit he carried up until now.

"It's fine." Kasamatsu breaths out, the fluttering in his stomach not even ceasing a bit. He was happy. Too happy, that even his smile creeped his kohai out.

"How 'bout Starbucks then? I hear everything's pricey there." He smirks.

Kise's nervousness flew away, replaced by the wide-eyed bewilderment on his face and the whiny tone on his voice, "Eh! I thought you said you don't like pricey places!"

The elder teen imitated the other with a shrug, "It's your treat,"

He thought the other would glomp him in resistance, whine about how his wallet, despite being a highly paid model, would go empty, or maybe even complain 'Sempai's so mean!' like before, but there was none of that.

Kise just smiled. Again. And it was annoyingly beautiful.

"Whatever Sempai says then," He straightens up and starts walking off. Kasamatsu snorts and follows the younger one.

Maybe it was worth going out afterall.

.

.

"Since you knew about my birthday," Kasamatsu says between sipping his frappuccino, "I guess you were stalking me out, huh,"

Kise flinches.

Ah, this is the brat he loves.

.

.

~Fin


End file.
